Cloth treating apparatuses typically include washers for washing laundry, dryers for drying wet laundry, refreshers for refreshing laundry and steamers for removing unnecessary wrinkles of laundry.
The refreshes, more specifically, are electric appliances enabling the laundry to be pleasant and fresh, with functions of supplying aromatic material to the laundry, preventing static-laundry and removing wrinkles of the laundry. The steamers are electric appliances capable of simply removing wrinkles of the laundry by using steam supplied to the laundry. Different from conventional irons, such the steamer removes the wrinkles of the laundry sensitively because a heating plate is not in direct contact with the laundry.